Oneshot Songfic Leona Lewis Bleeding love
by Caroline Inspired Me To Drum
Summary: Will Ronnie find her daughter in time? will Danielle's wound be healed in time? ONESHOT! LEONA LEWIS - BLEEDING LOVE


**A/N: Hey guys, I know there's been a great lack of updates from my part, sorry but please bear with me! Anyway, here's another one of my one shot songfics. I don't know why, but these ideas keep coming into my head and won't leave me alone. Hope its okay, let me know what you think by reviewing please!**

Danielle had just experienced a very public slanging match with the woman she claimed to be her mother. Why did she not believe her? How could Archie, the one who promised to make it all better, how could her have done this to her? The feeling in her stomach, the need to prove she was telling the truth was overwhelming.

"You know Ronnie, I actually believed that there was nothing in this world I wouldn't do to have you on my side, but to be honest, you're just not worth it." With a new found confidence - which she believed arose from the fact she was about to leave, Danielle threw her locket across the bar. She then pulled out a formal looking document from her pocket. Looking at the header for a few seconds, she spat on one of the two distinct names which dominated the page in bold red ink. Danielle dropped the sheet at Ronnie's feet and dashed out of the club.

*********************************

Ronnie stood frozen at the spot. She had grabbed the locket and was now holding it so that it faced her as it spun around. She could make out every distinct feature of the silver she had given away with her daughter. It was the hope that there was a chance. The hope that one day her little girl would want to find her. Had this hope turned into a reality?

She moved back a little and bent down to lift the ruffled paper at her foot. Ronnie stared at it, hardly reading the information it held. The little which had caught her eye was enough. She placed the copy of Danielle's adoption certificate onto the bar top and ran out of the club.

*********************************

Ronnie looked everywhere, but Danielle was no where to be found. She hesitantly stopped to catch her breath. She had to be clever; she had to think through how she was going to find her daughter. She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to 'Stacey Slater'. No, she wouldn't tell her anything. Instead she scrolled a dozen names up to 'Charlie Slater'. And hit the call button.

"Hello Charlie Slater, private vehicle hire, how may I help you?

"Charlie, its Ronnie Mitchell. Listen, I need to know where Danielle is now!" Ronnie was still out of breath but she ensured her words were spoken clearly, demanding Charlie for the location of her daughter to be revealed to her.

Charlie was totally taken aback from the urgency of the caller. He instinctively looked around the Vic, as if expecting to see Ronnie there. She wasn't, although someone else entering the pub caught his eye.

"Hang on now, what's this about?" He tried not to let it show, but Ronnie's tone was very intimidating.

"Look, if you see her, call me, text me, I don't care, but what ever you do, don't let her know I'm looking for her okay? Where are you Charlie, are you on the square?" Ronnie had caught her breath and was talking very loudly into her mobile phone. She wanted to ensure Charlie understood every word she was speaking. For all she knew, Charlie could be on a fare and she would be wasting her time.

Charlie was now starting to get a little annoyed. What was it with the Mitchells thinking they could walk over everyone else? "I'm in the Vic," he said insignificantly. "Now look here Ronnie, I don't know what's going on, but I care for Danielle like she's my own, now tell me why you need to see her." Charlie looked up to see the new entrant of the pub making their way over to him.

"Charlie…" Her voice was soft and croaky, tears streaming down her face.

Ronnie recognised the voice immediately and slammed her flip-phone closed. She ran towards the Queen Victoria pub. Charlie considered Danielle as a daughter? That wasn't right. That was Ronnie's job. If Danielle needed a parental figure in her life, then there was no one in the world who would be more grateful for the occupation. Ronnie thought back to her past experience with Danielle. She soon discovered that the girl had indeed turned to her for help like a daughter would to a mother, and what had Ronnie done in return? It was too aching to think about. Right now, she had to get to her daughter.

********************

A very flustered Charlie stuffed his phone into his jacket. "Ahh… Danielle, what are you doing…"

Danielle interrupted him. She was in no mood for a social. "Charlie, I need to leave Walford. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. I'll always be in your debt…" Tears formed in her eyes. This total stranger had been more of a parent then Ronnie could ever be, and Danielle had nothing to give him in return. She embraced Charlie in a tight hug. He huffed in shock but soon was patting the girl's back.

Was Danielle in some sort of trouble? What could she have done to upset Ronnie? Just as he was about to ask, a very tearful Ronnie stormed into the pub. The doors thumped the wall as they spun through 180°, and attracted attention from most of the punters.

"Danielle please…!" Ronnie sprinted to Charlie, who was now trying his best to make sure Danielle didn't disappear.

"No! I don't want to be dragged into this any further. Your Dad, he's a manipulative liar. And you… Well; your Ronnie Mitchell ain't ya? Cold, bitter, can't smile to save your life can ya?! Well I'm through with it. You're nothing!"

Ronnie couldn't remember the last time she had cried in public. Had she every cried in public as an adult?

Danielle didn't understand why she suddenly regretted her words. Should she wait and hear what Ronnie had to say?

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Danielle stood on the spot, watching – just like everyone else in the pub - as Ronnie broke down. As soon as she had arrived on the square, Danielle had tried to be as friendly as possible to everyone. It was in her nature. She had opened up to Ronnie, but Ronnie had remained cold, wounding and relentless.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

Suddenly, Danielle was attracting unwanted attention from the crowd. What were they looking at? Did they expect her to explain? For once, she didn't care. The sight of Ronnie finally being, just… so normal, it was quite amazing. Danielle had been told countless times before; she is way too nice for her own good. And now, Ronnie was in a state because of her. It hurt Danielle to see she could cause a fraction of the damage that Ronnie had inflicted over the past months.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

Archie claimed he wanted to protect his daughter. He wanted to keep both girls happy. His manipulative tone, ever so caring, comforting, but he played the game to his advantage. He stayed in control to make sure Ronnie never found out. Why did he long for mother and daughter to be apart? He had tried his utmost best to keep the pair apart for as long as he could. But nineteen years, three months and twelve days was long enough. Even Stacey had warned Danielle to stay away after the amount of times Ronnie had dismissed Danielle like some looser. Every time Ronnie stabbed her, Danielle tried her best to forget, to forgive…

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

This time the wounds weren't closing. This was the last time Danielle would see Ronnie. It was like a cancer within her, and if she didn't stop it, the demon would kill her. All she ever wanted was Ronnie to notice her. To appreciate the loving, caring character Danielle naturally was.

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

So many people had been against the idea. Stacey hated any Mitchell. Andy didn't even know Danielle was in London to find her birth mother; Archie just wanted Ronnie to forget about the nineteen year old, something about her being dead in her eyes. Why? Why did Danielle keep coming back to get hurt again? It was like she lived off the pain Ronnie fed her. No one would ever understand. Interacting with Ronnie was like taking small steps towards her goal…

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness_

That's all Danielle wanted: Her mother's embrace. Her adoptive mother was irreplaceable, but as Danielle had grown up, the differences began to show. She was always afraid to speak out in case her brother repeated the very phrase he had said when they were naive children, carelessly playing board games.

"This aint your house, so It's my turn 'coz I said so!"

He never meant it. He was what? Five years old? But those words were one of the earliest memories Danielle had of her childhood. What if her family had decided they no longer wanted her? They had every right do throw her out; they didn't have to look after her. Danielle had always feared this scenario. When she wasn't dreaming of her 'locket mummy', she had nightmares of being all alone on a dark street, having no where to go, no mummy, no Daddy…

To be with Ronnie, to know that whatever happened, she deserved the love that Ronnie could give her. This could be her true home.

But for now, Danielle was a lost, lonely, small girl just finding her way into the world…

_I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
_

Everyone was staring at Danielle. A few whispers were increasing in volume.

Ronnie knew she should say something, it was her that had stopped Danielle moments ago, but her throat was desiccated. So many memories were flying around her head. The fact that she could be lucky enough to be given this second chance, for her dreams of meeting her baby…for them to all come true…

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I _

Did Danielle really love Veronica Mitchell? Was it even possible? What was this tie that prevented her feet from moving? She had promised herself to return to Telford, but one look into Ronnie's eyes had locked Danielle's feet to the ground. No one really understood Danielle. She was different; she - more than anyone - knew that. Enough people had tried to stop her from getting what she wanted, but not now. Danielle confronted Ronnie, at one point Danielle wished to show Ronnie what she had missed out on. Then it dawned on Danielle. Just what had the 'biggest mistake of Ronnie's life' actually achieved? Where does being a caring lovable person actually get you in life? Living off the Slater's and working on a second-class clothes stall.

Just how much of this could one person take? Ronnie obviously wasn't mother material. She had thrown Danielle away at birth. Maybe that was a blessing, but then why did Danielle pine over this cold faced, heartless cow?

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

To many times had Ronnie brought the knife to Danielle's heart. Watching Ronnie break down should feed Danielle's confidence. For once, Danielle Jones was in the driving seat. The only problem was, if Ronnie rejected her now, would this wound ever close? Could she ever recover? Everyone knows what happens to a bleeding heart.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
_

One thing was for sure: she would never forget. These last months, Danielle had given it all she had; Trying her best to talk to Ronnie time after time, but being kicked down. And every time, Danielle would get up and plan for the next 'battering'.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing  
_

Danielle was frustrated with herself. Why could she not tear her eyes away from the woman before her? The bright red door was her goal. All she had to do was walk out, but this time, for once, it was Ronnie who stopped Danielle achieving it.

_You cut me open and I _

What was it to be? Ronnie looked up to Danielle and grabbed her by the shoulders. Her almost aggressive hold was painful. She was pulling at Danielle until she finally gave way and fell into Ronnie's arms. Both women cried their hearts out

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
_

Danielle could feel her heart beating faster than it ever had. A sign of its struggle or a sign of its repair? Danielle didn't really know, but one thing was for sure, she was not prepared to fight.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

It was clear now. Love surely bled out into the Vic. "My baby, my baby…" This was all Ronnie could manage to say, but Danielle's anger was not suppressed…

**A/N: reading this back, it's not very good. Who knows, I might improve it someday. Please review with ideas on how I could do so, thanks!**

**Push that button, please!! **


End file.
